


Martyaxwar (Manticore)

by daiyu_amaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Maybe Gone Good, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Pyromania, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that dealing with the Flash was like dealing with his fire, both were unpredictable and sometimes too hot to handle, but that never stopped him from playing with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: State of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts), [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> I kept finding Snart/Allen stories, which the few I'm following at this point are pretty good Thanks RedHead and Crimson1 ^_^ But, I had a random thought that popped up-what if Rory was Bi? That started a Rory/Snart story that sadly died halfway though the first chapter T_T and bummed out I started to play around with other Rory pairings (Caitlin, Lisa, and even Joe, Thawne (either), and other rouges sides Snart. But, none of them gave me overly much-then I found myself writing this and tahda! A choppy and somewhat humorous (to me) Rory playing dom, Barry just being confused, and a dash of my character Maria lol

"Hey, Barry I think we've got where he went." Cisco said with a frown on his face, and seriously I understood what that look meant. Neither of us wanted me to be Whammied by Bivolo again after that last disastrous time, thanks to Cisco for making me goggles I wouldn't have to worry about being Whammed this time hopefully.  
  
"Where?" Cisco pointed it out on the screen, the old dock district. Seriously what was up with that, that wasn't anywhere-it was in the middle of a dead zone so to speak, most cops partnered up and still avoided the area if they could help it. Joe included because several cops had been killed there, not recently thankfully but still. That was a dangerous part of town for anyone. I nodded and rushed off to the warehouse Cisco had pointed out-only to run into a fight just inside the door.  
  
What the hell? Both Snart’s were in mid fire, irritation marring their faces-and Rory was in the thick of things a wide grin on his face. Naturally. Had to hand it to these guys they sure moved quick considering I just found this place, now were they here for Bivolo or the kids that were working with Bivolo. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowed into normal speed.   
  
Snart didn't even flinch and damn him to whatever circle of hell he deserved. "Kids insulted my sis." Really that was all it took? "Not to mention they fucking annoy the shit outta everyone," Lisa said from her cover, Nice-real classy, why did Cisco still kind of have a thing for her even though her and her brother hurt him was beyond me.   
  
"And Rory?" Lisa laughed and fired again; "He's just in it for the fun." Of course, though it was interesting that he'd stuck with these two for so long, I'd looked into his records and as far as I could tell he and Snart were kind of an on and off thing because Snart had left Rory to burn, Though Rory was the reason he'd been scarred as badly as he was.  
  
"Sooo, yeah Bivolo's here so you might not want to look at him if you can Glider." She didn't have goggles like her brother or Rory. She looked surprised and seriously didn't they scout out the building first? I mean Snart just seemed to case everything to the last speck of dust! So surely they knew Bivolo was here right?   
  
"He's here? Damn, I told you Lisa we needed to watch the place longer!" Cold shouted at his sister, and she flipped him the bird-Trouble in paradise? I snorted; "Or you could have I don't know ignored said kids and just not attacked?" It was helpful to me though, because I could concentrate on Bivolo rather then his little lackey’s.  
  
"Kid!" Cold shouted, pointing at Rory and I glanced to see what the problem was, Rory's goggles had been ripped off his face, Bivolo had come out of hiding and was heading straight for him! Crap! If he managed to make Heat Wave angry who knew what he'd do! Rory snarled at the kid who'd been knocked to the ground and had his goggles in hand-but he was looking up, he shouldn't look up!   
  
I winced and pulled out of the path of a bullet I was almost running into and damn even a partial hit and that sent me to the ground-my goggles sliding away and Bivolo laughed; "Looks like I got both you caught!" Red, his eyes were red...Fuck, I remembered what I did last time I got hit I did not want to be that bastard again!

I ran at Mick and grabbed him, even though he weight more then me I could still move him-I rushed to another abandoned warehouse-Mick's mouth was suddenly on mine, angry, bruising intensity, and It wasn’t the kind of passion I was use to, it was punishing, dark, electric, and god damn exciting.   
  
I'd never been kissed like this! I shivered, it had been a long time since anyone had touched me-Mick's pupils were blown wide and he smirked down at me; "Whatcha going to do Flash? I've got you caught." Oh did he think so? I kneed him and a whoosh of air left his lungs, his hands unintentionally letting go of my wrist's and I flipped him, He grinned up at me a wolfish thing that made me laugh-the rumble of his own laughter following mine.  
  
And as crazy as this was turning out to be-beyond crazy-I wanted him. I'd never wanted this more then right this second and fucking Bivolo was going to get a supersonic punch to the face when I caught him, but right now...Mick had a hold of my ass with bruising force, we needed to get out of our clothes now!  
  
Mick stared down at me suddenly, it was like my world was so fast that even I couldn't keep up-warm hands free of their gloves ran down my front, the zipper going with them. Uncovering me to his eyes, the grin on his face was a little demented as he leaned forward, his mouth sliding around my length-a rhythm driving me mad, gasping I fought against the urge to flip us and return the favor.   
  
I could hardly believe the sounds coming out of my mouth, pleasure taking over-like a high that I was diving head first into. "Mick." A grumbled sound was all I heard, I felt him moving though-we were kissing again heady and intense, I ran a hand down his chest and stomach to his waist, unbuttoning his pants and sliding a hand in. My hand slid inside his undergarment to rub Mick's sizable erection, and Jesus really?  
  
He was so hard already and we really hadn't done that much! Mick worked my suit down and without any warning slick fingers ringed around my hole-one sliding in, setting a harsh, unyielding rhythm and god it burned, I arched partly to get away from the pain and partly from the building pleasure as another finger joined the first, my gut felt heavy and I couldn't believe the sounds I could hear were coming out of my mouth, What the hell was he waiting for?   
  
He added another finger and I groaned loudly, only making him chuckle; "Don't worry Barry, we'll get there." and he removed his fingers, lifting my hips onto his lap and Mick pushed in slowly, but with unforgiving force-whimpering at the strange mix of pain and pleasure I'd never experienced apparently Mick knew exact what he was doing.  
  
He was panting harshly against my neck, his length pressed inside of me in a way that made my muscles flex around him and I pushed back without meaning to and Mick growled whether in pleasure or anger I couldn't tell. Mick was speeding up sending waves of pleasurable heat down my aching length, It wouldn't be long before I came-no doubt him not long after if he kept that pace up!


	2. Beginnings

I groaned as I woke up, and what was the number on that bus that hit me? Because, seriously I ached all over. My surroundings swum into view-how did I get home? The last thing I remembered was...Bivolo-shit, what did I do, who did I hurt this time and for that matter how had Bivolo whammied me faster than before?   
  
Last time it had taken forever for me to go into rage but this time it was faster-maybe I'd looked longer or something? I tossed my blanket off and nearly slipped on my suit where it lay on the ground when I got out of bed.  
  
At least it looked fine, no damage-I caught sight of me in my mirror and damn! My suit might have been fine but I wasn't, bruises clung stubbornly to my skin. A bite mark still healing on my shoulder, fat splotches against my hips. I turned and spotted more on my back and butt-a bit of dried blood clinging to the back of my thighs.   
  
My mind screeched to a sudden halt, I didn't sleep nude, like ever and yet I had this time, it was fairly obvious that I'd gotten into more than a fight given the way I was bruised and blood-stained...But, who did I sleep with and why the hell had I slept with someone after Bivolo whammied me?   
  
I cursed out loud and checked my suit pants to make sure I didn't bleed all over it and thanked whatever higher power might exist that I hadn't gotten any blood there on the suit-I didn't even want to worry Cisco and Caitlin, let alone talk about it.  
  
My cell buzzed, and I flicked it over, a text from a number I didn't recognize... 'We should talk about last night.' God, who? 'When & where?' I typed in and shivered, this person knew who I was or at least knew the face of the Flash and since they had my number they would have my name soon enough.   
  
My phone rang, but this time, it was Cisco. "Hello?" I said, and Cisco cheered; "Finally dude! I've called you like half a dozen times!" Oh, oh Jesus okay-yeah because I went out to catch Bivolo and found... The Snart’s and Rory at the scene already.  
  
A jolt of memory hit me, oh crap-fuck. Rory, we'd been hit by Bivolo and I'd bolted with him out of the building so we wouldn't hurt anyone but each other. Cisco was talking and I caught half of whatever he was ranting about; "And seriously why didn't you pick up or like you know come back?" I sighed, ohh that was so not something I was going to share completely.   
  
"I got Whammied last night, fine now-Actually I just woke up..." Cisco muttered something indecipherable to most likely Caitlin. "Okay, just you know come back yeah?" I nodded and then just about slapped myself-he couldn't see that.   
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." I needed a shower first and Caitlin could not under any circumstances see to my wounds because she'd know in a heartbeat what happened last night and I just couldn't face that right now.

"Hey guys sorry about last night." They were better about not flinching when I suddenly entered a room at least, but Cisco just about spilled his coffee all over himself. His eyes were bloodshot, had he gotten any sleep last night? "Dude what happened?" I sighed and sat down-which was a stupid idea given how last night had gone down.   
  
Damn-Rory really? Could you not do things so roughly-then again I apparently enjoyed being bullied during, now I had to question exactly why I had enjoyed it in the first place. "Me and Heat Wave got Whammied last night and had a bit of a tussle, nothing lasting-nothing broke." I added for Caitlin's raised eyebrows.  
  
"What about him?" Oh I'd certainly left a mark or two considering the way we'd-well there was no way around the word really-fucked. "I don't know, we fought, he must have gotten away..." Because It was all a blur really after we'd done the deed, I didn't remember even speeding home sooo yeah.   
  
They nodded; "That's bad news though Barry, Bivolo's gotten stronger because that was way faster than last time and like last time you cut off communications with us." I am so glad that I did that, they didn't need to know it wasn't anger that took control of me but it made me feel terrible that Caitlin looked so worried, because I hadn't exactly fought Rory-we'd fought for dominance of course but it was sex not a brawl.  
  
"Let me check you over to make sure you're right about not breaking anything." I couldn't do that, she'd know-the bruises Rory gave me still hadn't completely gone away, and damn had he really needed to hold me that hard? Though given Bivolo had Whammied us...I really shouldn't be surprised that sex with Rory was all Heat.   
  
Shit, now I sounded like Snart. Stupid puns, stupid man-if those three hadn't been there maybe I wouldn't have had sex with Rory or the whole getting Whammied in the first place! "Um, I'm fine-nothing broken-I mean seriously the worse of it's already gone and I'm pretty sure I'd remember Rory braking bones don't you?"   
  
She frowned but still nodded all the same; "You do remember so yeah I guess." She still looked iffy about it but hopefully, she'd back off for now-or at least till the bruising went away. Cisco looked a little irritated at me for breaking the goggles but Well, there was no excuse for that one. I should have noticed the bullet and was far too interested in making sure Rory didn’t get whammied and kill us all.  
  
“So, you and Heat Wave fought-no burns?” Caitlin asked suddenly and I flinched-of course she wasn’t going to let it go. “Nope, actually he didn’t use his gun…Just his fist.” Which he had shoved me and we’d fought a bit during the whole thing-no punches thrown, plenty of teeth and fingers though.   
  
“Whoa man.” Cisco looked surprised but really I wasn’t exactly a fighter like Mick Rory was, he was big-huge really compared to me. Cisco did, however, know how hard Rory punched. “Barry, are you okay?” Caitlin asked softly and I shook my head; “I’m a mess.” and I tapped my temple,   
  
“It was pretty bad last night but both Heat Wave and I were focused on each other, so no one else got hurt by us...I just wished I hadn’t gotten Whammied.” Because as much damage was on me Rory would be just as bad-only he didn’t heal as fast as I did. It would take weeks for the bruising to heal, forever for the bite marks I’d left.

 


	3. The Meeting

Rory texted me an address the next day after I got off work, looks like the Flash would have to be put on hold for a moment. I texted Cisco to say I would be late, something work related. He didn't need to know I was meeting Heat Wave, I didn't need them looking into what was going on with me.  
  
The apartments looked nice enough, not too shabby and not in the bad part of town like I thought it would be and duh how stupid was I? It didn't mean that the place was his-it could mean that it was a friends but if that was the case...Why here? Why out a friend like this?   
  
I knocked on the door labeled 306. Rory opened the door, eyes intense and focused like lasers on me. I slipped pass when he gave me space to enter before he closed the door.  
  
I expected the apartment to be maybe sparse or something but it felt homey and lived in. Rory must have caught the look on my face because he grinned; "Not what my place looked like in your head?" And wait a moment his place? He lived here in this apartment; "I didn't expect you to share where you lived with me is all." I covered and he chuckled leading me to the kitchen that smelled like coffee and something pastry related.   
  
"Coffee?" I nodded as he scooted around his kitchen. The mug he handed me was star wars on one side and star trek on the other, and seriously? "I wouldn't have taken you for a fan of either." He smiled, and it wasn't that smug 'I'm gonna burn you' one either-it was easy going. "A friend of mine crashes here from time to time-actually I think she pretty much lives here given that she's got her own room." He eyed me with a thoughtful frown.   
  
"Now that I think about it she'd probably be all over you asking about your speed." Oh, well-that was interesting I guess? He made up a cup and sat at the island obviously inviting me to sit with him as I sat across from him I twitched, I didn't hurt anymore-but the phantom of the pain, and pleasure assaulted me. I was sitting across from the only man I'd ever had sex with, exactly how was I suppose to play this? He and I were enemies, Flash and Heat Wave-  
  
"I didn't hurt you too badly last night did I?" I blinked, did I hear regret in his voice? Maybe concern? He wasn't anything like what I was expecting..."I heal fast so no, not really." He took in that information like it was surprising, I suppose it was. It wasn't something I exactly shared after all. I just kind of figured the Rouges knew by now considering how often they hurt me.  
  
Rory sighed; "I should ask, have you ever?" I froze, that was such a personal question, "I've had sex before...Just not with another guy." He nodded and seemed lost in thought for a moment, "I take it your straight then?" I really wondered about that, but I guess for all intensive purposes that I was. "I'm not sure anymore."   
  
Those intense tawny eyes locked onto me, did he know what Bivolo's power actually did? I would never act on the things I did when I was angry but they were deep inside of me, just waiting to come out. But, this was a very uh-interesting conversation and who knew he had a calmer, more logical side to him?   
  
I kind of just thought he was a pyromaniac, more on the mantic side. I guess the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' was fairly accurate especially when this cover said, 'Hot and crazy' and in more than one way. "And why's that?" I wanted to hide really, but that would just be stupid.   
  
"I-you know how Bivolo's power works right?" Mick quirked his head to the side; "Yeah, you look in his eyes and bam you feel rage." But, there was a look in his eyes that said he was rethinking that one.

Explaining had always been others jobs really-I just kind of told people what I knew and this wasn't really something I wanted to talk about with Mick, there was no options for me at this point considering what we'd done... "His powers bring out the parts of us that we field with our rational minds, forcing us to lose control," I paused, this was hard to explain...   
  
"The different colors give you different feelings, red for rage-When he hit us with rage-I... I've never heard of anyone else acting the way we did to be honest." I finished, He nodded; "Doubt anyone would talk about it." Ah, yeah-getting it on with your enemies would be a bit stressful.  
  
Mick sighed, eyes locked onto his mug. "So you figure because you lost control that you might not be as straight as you thought?" It sounded stupid when said out loud; "I, I've never really thought about my sexuality-I just kind of figured I was straight because of who I care about."  
  
Those eyes were on me again, sending a shiver down my spine. "Then I doubt you're anything but straight." He snorted; "Figures." What? Really? "But, we. I..." I didn't even know what to say; "I did initiate it, and I'm not straight." oh, oh-he wasn't? Guess I didn't own a gaydar then, though why that surprised me-I've always been terrible at telling what others felt let alone anything else.   
  
"I um..." Mick chuckled; "Sorry, thought I should point that out." I shook my head, pretty sure my mouth was partially open; "I just-I didn't know you were uhhh." He took pity on me; "Bi. I'm Bi." So he did like women, but guys too? Did he find Snart attractive-whoa, that was so not my business.   
  
He looked like he was going to say something more on the subject, but something was making him hesitate-I'd never seen him hesitate. "I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about this place, its the only safe place I really have and now you know about it." Oh. Oh! Well, that I could keep to myself; "I won't tell on you, don't worry about that-I might come over if you piss me off though."   
  
He chuckled; "I'm sure Jennie would be thrilled about that." His room-mate? "Oh?" He nodded; "She was into princesses recently but now she's on super-heroes." Wait, that sounded like a kid, why did he know a kid? "How old is she?" Mick smiled, and whoa-this Jennie meant a whole lot to him for that smile to blossom on his face.   
  
"She's seven, just turned it actually. Takes after her mother with how smart she is. She adores you, actually. She thinks its the coolest thing since she found out about my little pony." I snorted; "I'm surprised you spend time around any kids." Mick snorted; "Since she's mine that's perfectly acceptable." Wait, his? "You have a daughter?" He burst into laughter; "Yeah, though the Snart’s don't know that-or, at least, neither of them has said anything about it."  
  
Mick's phone went off and he sighed before pulling it closer to him, "Oh great." He clicked accept call and held the phone a mile away from his ear; "Mick Rory!" The voice was cheerful at least. "What is it Ria." Deadpanned in voice and on his face. Quite clearly a woman's voice spoke, "I was wondering if you had Jennie right now and if you both would like some of my pastries. I added less sugar this time."   
  
There had been other times? "The last time you said that Jennie was hyper for several hours." This mystery caller laughed and said something I couldn't quite make out and Mick sighed; "You can, at least, make dinner while you're at it so that she has something other than sugar in her stomach." He hung up with a shake of his head; "I swear I'm surrounded by little kids." I snorted, as he had to be at least fourteen, fifteen years older than me.   
  
He glanced at me and smiled; "I didn't mean you though I'm sure you and Maria would compete on who's younger than whom." Maria? Ria-ah a nickname. "Oh?" He nodded; "She just turned twenty-eight a few months ago." Older than me then; "I'm still twenty-seven." Though my birthday was coming up wasn't it?   
  
He nodded and let out a long breath; "Damn I'm older than you, by a lot then." I laughed, and yeah he'd just echoed my thought to a tee there. "I suppose you should meet them if you want. Jennie loves anyone new and Maria's always glad to meet new people so long as I okay them."   
  
Oh! Well, that would actually be something-I did like kids, loved playing with them. Though my patience’s wasn't exactly the best, especially now. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift came on the radio when I was editing this lol some of the lyrics kind of fitted the whole of this story rather than just this chapter.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip, and Barry's back at Mick's.

I suddenly realized by the third time I'd come to Mick's that he and I could consider each other more then enemies-we could consider each other friends too, did that make me and Rory frienemies? I suppose it did. I had the day off so I'd thought I'd sleep in-only after I put my head down I woke to my phone buzzing and the sun just barely peeking over my window.   
  
Next thing I knew I was being invited for breakfast. Well, at least I'd get food out of this-Mick knew about how much I could eat now though funny enough. He'd laughed actually when I explained it to him, it wasn't my fault I was born skinny nor my fault that I'd become a meta.  
  
Mick opened the door with a grin; "Get ready for lots of pink and ponies." I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth as I stepped in; and whoa no kidding. "It looks like a giant pink piñata vomited in your living room." Mick laughed; "Yeah, it looks that way every time Jennie's here. Maria's no better." We walked into the kitchen and Maria it turns out, is a beautiful woman with nearly white-blond hair that reached her shoulders, didn't look fake at all, either a really good dye job or her real hair.   
  
Light blue eyes gazed with a intensity I had gotten from only one other person with blue eyes-Though she felt more dangerous then Snart ever had for some reason... It was like a dark aura over a cute and charming bunny. Her pale skin mostly covered in a half sleeved, calf length blue dress, a black belt around her waist, only making her look paler the she actually was-A smudge of flour or something on the hem and black flats to complete the attire.   
  
"Oh, Hi!" Mick rolled his eyes at her; "Ria, Barry. Barry, Ria." Maria laughed; "By the way the little imp isn't out of bed yet so we can have grown up talk before she comes blasting in." Imp equaled Jennie no doubt and it was an god awful time to be up. "My daughter is not an imp, more like a pixie." Mick said as he sat down, a mug of coffee already in front of him; "Plenty of coffee to wake up to, but watch out because the moment Jennie comes in you'll get cavities."  
  
Mick rolled his eyes as I got a cup of coffee, Maria was busy frying something that smelled really good. Donuts possibly? There was some on the table after all decorated really brightly, mostly greens and orange though. "The last batch should be done here soon." Maria said over her shoulder as she poured herself some coffee. Rory picked a donut with green frosting and orange sprinkles off of the plate on the island; "You sure these won't kill Jennie from a sugar overload?" She swatted Mick before turning to me.   
  
"Before we get all sticky handed from frosting-I'm Maria." And she stuck her hand out across the island as if Mick hadn't introduced us; "Barry." She nodded and gave Rory a look that said something funny because next I knew Rory was laughing. "No, nothing like that 'Ria. I don't do boyfriends remember?" Ah! She, and we-oh no.   
  
"Too bad you could do with someone and he's a looker." I was pretty sure I was beat red. "Sorry Allen, she's overly blunt and unapologetic." He had a daughter, where was Jennie's mother? Was she out of the picture, why was that? Who took care of Jennie normally? "So, how'd you meet Mickey here?" Mick sighed, whether because she called him Mickey or because of the question I had no clue.   
  
"He's friends with the Flash 'Ria, He met me as Heat Wave." She gave me an appraising look much the way Mick had earlier, were they related or something because they kept mimicking each other.  
  
"Really, because last I checked Mickey he was the Flash." Both of us took inhales of breath, in Mick's case choking on his donut and both of us looking at her and she grinned as she patted Mick's back; "Sorry, had to figure you out so I chilled at S.T.A.R labs for a bit. You're not very good at covering who you are, sorry." She said this last part in a sing song kind of tone.   
  
"Though if it makes you feel any better I'm an assassin who's not so much stabby killy but more scratchy, bleedy." Mick kicked her and she hissed; "Not there man, I just got outta a fight with what’s his fuck face." causing Mick to freeze mid second kick and frown; "You mean you went and were fighting Mardon again after I told you not to?" Maria pouted at Mick's words.  
  
"You coulda' told me he could sling fucking lighting and I wouldn't have!" Mick chuckled, a mischievous glint I'd never seen-and really when he wore goggles you couldn't make out what most of his face was doing let alone his eyes. "Yeah, but, where would the fun have been in that?"   
  
She stuck her tongue at him and we all laughed, it was nice having met her-nice knowing there was a softer, less crazy side to this man. Cisco seemed to think Mick Rory was a psychopath and here he was acting non-psycho-ish, and apparently had his daughter over all the time too. I wondered briefly if Cisco would have a heart attack if he knew Mick had a daughter?  
  
We chatted a bit more before a rumpled little girl walked out in a pink nightgown that had a chibi anime character with strawberries surrounding her. "Morning cupcake." Jennie smiled, half obscured by her long dark brown hair. "Mornin' papa." She scooted in for a hug and then spotted Maria and let out a giggle; "Ria, you made donuts!"   
  
Maria took the girl from her fathers arms and squeezed her tight; "Yep and I made your favorite!" Favorite? Mick snorted; "If you made them too hot this time and Jennie cries again I'm gonna find a train track to tie you to." Maria and Jennie laughed; "No, not as many Jalapeños’ this time."

That's what he meant by hot! "Hi!" Jennie said brightly the moment she noticed me; "Hi Jennie, I'm Barry." She smiled brightly; "Do you like super-heroes?" I grinned at her, she was adorable-nothing so far like her father. "I do, which are your favorite?" The look on Mick's face was enough to tell me what Jennie was about to say to me.   
  
"The Flash! He's so cool! Not as cool as Papa is when he's Heat Wave though!" Jennie knew huh. Mick shook his head; "What have I said about that Jennie?" She froze and then looked first at her father and then me; "But, he's your friend...Doesn't he know how cool you are?" Mick snorted, eyes flashing.   
  
"He knows but you need to be more careful about telling people that, as not telling anyone or assuming that they know." Jennie nodded; "Sorry Papa, I won't do it again." And then she was off about the latest fight me and Mick had been in and how awesome it would be to meet The Flash.


	5. Wrath Of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Iris Train full steam...ready to run Barry over.

Iris cornered me in my lab and glared at me; "What I'd do this time?" Her foot tapping, I was still confused, I hadn't done anything stupid for the last month not even Flash related stupid...So why had I gotten on her bad side?   
  
"Who are you dating?" I blinked and excuse me, did I just hear that right? "No one Iris, why would you think I was dating someone?" She huffed; "Oh, I don't know-you've been happy lately, more then likely getting laid too considering how jolly you've been."  
  
Why did she have to be so nosy? I loved her, don't get me wrong-I wasn't in love with her anymore considering that Eddie deserved her and she deserved him. I had gotten over my feelings for her, I'd had to. It kind of helped that Mick, Jennie, and Maria distracted me from my day to day life.   
  
"I'm not dating anyone." And then someone tapped at the door, exactly a someone I didn't want Iris to meet. Though she did have a white box...Which meant either donuts or lunch for someone-hopefully me? "Hey Barry, are you busy?" Maria had spotted Iris and Iris was giving me the stink eye.

Great she'd think Maria was my girlfriend now. "Um, not really what is it?" Maria stepped into the room, "I brought you lunch curtsy of Mickey n' Jennie." They'd made me lunch together? Now that was adorable, I could just picture them in the kitchen together. I'd have to return the favor when I got the chance to.

"Oh, thanks Maria that was great of you guys! Um, this is Iris West." Maria handed me the box and stuck out a hand for Iris; "Maria Atwood pleasure to meet you." Actually, I think that was the first time I heard Maria's last name. Iris gave Maria one of those 'I don't like you' Smiles, which was rude considering.   
  
Maria frowned, eyes darting between the two of us; "I came at a bad time didn't I." I nodded venomously and used my eyes to try and get her to leave. That worked about as well as you can expect not a single bit. She was an assassin-ex assassin but she said those didn't exist. At any rate, she wasn't one to back down often.   
  
"Are you and Barry dating?" Iris let out and much to my mortification Maria burst into loud raucous laughter; "Oh, oh lord no-No offence Allen." I brushed that off, "I am trying to set him and a friend up, but that's not working in the least." She seemed to be under the impression that Mick had something of a 'flame' for me. I think it was more along the lines of having a friend who didn't judge him too harshly about being a criminal when they lived on the other side of the fence.  
  
Though, that paired with the fact I was still dreaming about what had happened between us was a bit unsettling. Especially since I was adding on to them, the latest one took place in Mick's apartment and in his bed. "So this friend of yours, what's she like?" Ah, crap-Maria snorted; "Handsome, good cook, passionate, hmmm-rough and tumble kind of personality, great with kids. Overall I think a great match for Barry, but Barry's pretty certain that their only friends."   
  
We were only friends and enemies sometimes we'd only had to fight one other time since Bivolo whammied us and I was pretty sure both Snart’s were asking Mick some uncomfortable questions about our behavior. Mick having teased me about glitter-seeing as Jennie had gotten a whole bunch on both of us only I had hair for it to stick to and as much as it irritated me I was glad he mentioned I had some on me-otherwise I wouldn't have noticed until much later. Cisco and Caitlin had given me funny looks but didn't say anything to me about it.  
  
Maria looked at her watch and sighed; "I gotta dash see you later?" I nodded, and a quick hug later Maria was skipping, and yes really skipping. Out of my lab, Iris looked amused by Maria's antics, and I usually was too, just not today. "So, what's her friends name?" I groaned; "I'm not even going there Iris."   
  
Maria had been good at keeping the fact that the person she was talking about was male without calling him female. I'm sure Mick would have scowled at her for it. "And why not? Her friend seems into you." But Mick wasn't 'into' me, my mind helpfully pointed out that he had been inside of me. I didn't need to think about that right this second.  
  
"Because I'm only friends with those two, I enjoy spending time with them-but as a friend. Trying to date either of them would be weird." Try hard and something I'd have to keep not only from Iris but Joe and Eddie-Cisco and Caitlin too. Basically, all the people I cared about, except for my dad. He would understand, and not judge me for falling for a criminal like Mick-or that Mick was a guy.   
  
Or at least, I hoped so, though god knew where my dad was at this point...Why did he have to leave? I mean it was great that he was free and I could talk to him whenever...Even better when some strange twist had Eddie alive again and Ronnie returning to us thank the gods for that. "What’s with that far away look?" Iris looked less irritated and more worried.

"I know things have been different in your life, at first, you were all jittery after that second time Bivolo got you and then you seemed to be working it out-I thought with Cisco and Caitlin...I asked them you know and they said they thought I was the one helping you through that-and now I've found you've made new friends? Ones you apparently have been sharing things with? What's going on with you Barry?"  
  
She was right, I was hiding this from everyone and I didn't want to share the softer sides of Mick or the fact he had Jennie or Maria. Both, were quick witted, teddy-bearish in Mick’s case and fun loving in Maria's...And Jennie was always a pleasure to be around-Their friendships meant so much to me and I could ruin that by telling the others. "Look I promise to talk to you about this at Jitters, later tonight okay?" She pouted but made me promise again before she took her leave.

* * *

  
Work was sufficiently boring after that point, which to say I had to go through half a dozen things about twenty million times and the paperwork. I like my job, I like helping people-but I hated the cases where family hurt family and people showed just how ugly they could get.   
  
I hit home for a quick shower and change before meeting Iris at Jitters. I just wanted to tell her things that I couldn't keep hiding, and yet I knew I couldn't tell her anything because she would tell Eddie, who would tell Joe-who would ream my ass for being friendly with Mick and I didn't want that.

"So, those friends of yours." So those friends of mine, where to start? "I can't tell you much Iris, because I know you can't not talk to Eddie about it or Joe...But, please understand that I just want to continue being friends with them without everyone judging them and me. Mick and his daughter Jennie are probably the best thing to happen to me for a while and Maria..." I sighed, Maria was a hard cookie.   
  
"Maria's lived a long and hard life, full of suspicions that she won't even share with anyone. She, Mick and Jennie have known each other for a long time and the fact that they let me in, well it was a miracle really." Though I had time to think about my friendship with Mick, it was really, really bad. He was Heat Wave and I-The Flash, and our friendship was bound to fall apart.

Though I had time to think about my friendship with Mick, it was really really bad. He was Heat Wave and I-The Flash, and our friendship would in the end burn us both, I didn't want to hurt him or Jennie and I was afraid that somewhere in the future that was what would happen. "They were criminals...That's why you didn't want me to know, or dad. Barry, just because someone was a criminal doesn’t mean that you can't be friends with them."   
  
Actually, it did. "That's actually unacceptable for work, not just socially." She blinked; "Really? What if they're reformed?" I shook my head, even if Maria had reformed and was working a steady job-Mick wouldn't. Even after I found out that Maria had erased his records as I had done with Snart’s...   
  
"I could get in trouble if they're looked at for a crime, even if it turns out they didn't do it." She made an ahhhing sound, this wasn't why I didn't want her to know, but it made it easier on me, or at least for right now-if she ever found out the truth she'd murder me.   
  
"Maria seems bubbly." I snorted; "She acts that way yeah, but she's been hurt pretty bad in the past. She turned around and well...She's a bit lost really, not sure what it means to act normal and not like a criminal." Iris took a sip of her coffee, "And the guy? I mean she didn't say it directly, but she said Jennie and someone named Mickey made you lunch..."

Yeah, Maria had dropped that one, I wasn't exactly going to hide my friends names-I'd already said them after all. "Mick, he's... He's a good guy really, but he has some issues." Mental because Maria shared in confidence that he was a true pyromaniac-he really suffered, it was hard for him not to want to burn things and with the gun it just made the compulsion stronger. 

Mick and I had a conversation after Maria shared that little tid bit about him and he'd come clean and mentioned Snart helped him keep a cooler head, which was saying quite a bit about the state of his pyromania. And the fact he enjoyed what he and Snart did...  
I couldn't let go of the fact he seemed into what he did as Heat Wave, that he got enjoyment out of hurting others-He'd made it quite clear thought it wasn't people he hurt that he enjoyed, but rather the power of flames he controlled and watching things burn.   
  
Caitlin had mentioned that Mick told her fire showed you what you were really like...That was why he hadn't gotten skin grafts but Mick told me that no one had wanted to get anywhere near him, he'd been in a towering rage because of the pain and the betrayal perpetrated by Snart, and yet he'd come back and worked with Snart...  
  
"Mick? Oh, Barry what have you gotten into? You don't mean Mick Rory do you-Please please tell me I'm wrong, it's some other Mick." I wanted to lie, I wanted to protect my friendship-but, I'd been friends with Iris for so long and how could I lie to her anymore then I had already? "I would be lying if I did."


	6. Riding the Thermals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Digital Dagger's song Heaven or Hell which kind of fit this chapter.

I wanted to throttle Maria, seriously? "So you told his friend that, 'Ria you know better n' that! She's going to question him, find out who you're talking about!" Maria nodded; "I know, but I also know Barry needs to actually think this out-he can get in trouble being this close to all of us, but he's-I swear you two need to work whatever it is that caused him to be here in the first place! You won't even tell me what happened!"   
  
She meant good, and how could she not? She'd spent her life as a murderer, from early childhood to young adult and that had to be hard for her, she'd steeled herself against the pain as I had with my fire. "Maria, we-he."   
  
I sighed, if people were going to blab to each other, I might as well get all of this off my chest. After that first conversation...We really hadn't talked about it, and damn it all! Why did Bivolo have to do something so stupid-did he even realize what he'd done-at least the bastard had kept his head down as of late.   
  
"Bivolo, rainbow raider-remember me tellin' you about him?" She nodded; "Well he got us and Barry took us away from everyone else." Her eyes lit up; "You fought." I nodded, because honestly she didn't need to know I sexually assaulted Barry or vice versa or did it count as Bivolo assaulting us? Point was it happened and we were dealing.

She let out a breath; "I think that you two also might have feelings for each other-don't deny you do Mick, I can tell by the way you act. Just like how it was with-" My hand reached for her throat and she ducked, kicking me in the shin to take me down, only it would take more than that.   
  
I hounded her down and caught her by the hair before her knife met the skin of my throat; "Don't even think about moving Mickey." I glared at her; "Leave Theresa outta this." Maria snorted; "Jennie's alive because you took her away from Theresa." I shuttered and my grip tightened but that didn't seem to bother Maria; "Leave my daughter outta this too."   
  
Maria eased her knife away from my throat. "You love her, I get that-but think about this, you had a thing for Theresa and you two had a kid." Then it went to hell because I was addicted to fire. addicted to the rush of adrenalin when I set things on fire and Theresa...She'd been mentally ill, kept it from me somehow even. The night I'd come home to find Theresa-No! I didn't want to think about that night!  
  
"I don't love him. I loved Theresa and I don't love Barry!" Maria actually looked sad at the statement; "But you could fall for him." True, I could but I wouldn't-we were both on different sides of the law, and I wasn't about to change and neither was Barry. We were stalemated and ready to be torched, Now all we needed was a catalyst and maybe his friend Iris would be the spark we needed to burn.

"Now, think-I erased your records. Memories run long but, you could get by in life without needing to look over your shoulder overly much. What would stop you from being friends with Barry...More than friends? He's great with Jennie, she loves him-you and he obviously have chemistry," Maria slouched, eyes burning with curiosity as she continued;   
  
"What's to stop you from turning from the bad guy into a good guy? Working with the Flash rather than against him?" Because I enjoyed what I did with the Snart’s to want to stop, not to mention my pyromania-though as of late that hadn't been much of a problem because I was too busy thinking of a certain C.S.I and the way his lithe body had felt against me.  
  
It was easy to find Barry attractive, easy to get along with him and he seemed to get along with me, Jennie, and Maria which was actually really hard to do, Maria had standards after all. "And what's to stop us from burning." Maria let out a breath; "Nothing by a thin veil." Her eyes went all hazy, a far away look that never settled well on my nerves.   
  
Maria had a pretty horrific past, we both had murdered at least one of our parents. I hadn't meant to kill my parents, but I hadn't saved them from the fire either... I'd drifted from one foster home to another until I was fed up with them and just walked off one day. Fending for myself, learning the tools of my trade. Being a thief wasn't that hard when you could pick locks and was intimidating enough. Though with a face like mine and the bulky frame, I was fairly easy to recognize.

"Mick, come work with me." I blinked; "And when your bosses say no?" Maria laughed; "I have the power to hire my partner, the shit heads they kept trying to give me irritated the fuck outta me-they finally gave up and said if I found someone worthy of being my partner they'd let them have a test run. I doubt they'll fire you once you show off how easy it is for you to get in and out of places. I know you spot weaknesses as good as Snart does, your just more go, go, go and he's all slow and steady."   
  
It would be extremely easy to work with Maria, we'd done jobs in the past together thanks to her large network and owning people things. "I suppose I could try it out and if I don't like it I can go back to what I was doing." Not that many people would trust me after I'd gone all bank contractor on them. Didn't matter, as long as Len and Lisa were okay with me still I'd be fine. Now all I had to do was figure out what to do with Barry. His friendship was good for all of us, and I didn't want to lose that.

* * *

**Barry's POV**

He looked like storm clouds when he opened the door, not to mention a small nick on the side of his neck. I closed the door as he stood stiffly near me, and what exactly happened here? "You and Maria get in a fight or did your razor decide it didn't like you?"   
  
Because he hadn't shaved of course, though obviously he did sometimes else he'd have more then stubble all the time. "Ria told me about West learning about your friendship with us." Ah that. "She does know, I tried to talk to her about it-she's convinced your using me-I couldn't tell her what happened, just that we bonded. She’s not about to tell Joe or anyone though she promised that much at least."

He seemed both relieved and slightly agitated, not that I blamed him-I didn't like hiding like this. I was lying to everyone I cared about, because I treasured my friendship with him and Maria-everyone else, they might like Maria but there was no way they would like Mick. He'd beat Cisco, and nearly blown up Caitlin...  
  
Those were hard things to get over, and yet. Here I was trying to stay friends with him, what kind of sick monster was I to want to befriend someone who'd nearly killed my other friends?  
  
"Maria made me an offer I'm going to try out. Means I'll be off the bad guys list for a while if not permanently." What? I suppose my face got stuck in a shocked look because Mick laughed; "Maria has a day job you know. Odd hours of course but it would be better for Jennie if I wasn't a bad guy anymore." Better for a lot of people actually, but best not to mention that.  
  
"What dose Maria do, I don't think I ever learned that." Mick chuckled as I followed him into the kitchen where Maria was holding an ice pack over her knee. She grinned at me; "Hey Barry." Nodding I sat down, we all gravitated to the kitchen-I swear this was the only place besides when Jennie wanted to watch a movie that I had been in this apartment.  
  
"You two fought huh." Maria laughed; "Yeah, pretty stupid right? I mean he's at least twice my size!" But, she'd gotten him nearly as good as he'd gotten her. If the knife mark on Mick's throat was any sign. "Mick says you gave him an offer." Maria smirked, straight up just smirked at me.   
  
"Yeah I'm a bank contractor and he'd make a great one." and that would take him out of the partnership he had with the Snart's at the very least, get him doing something just as intensive but more legal.  
  
"And maybe Heat Wave can do some work with the Flash, I'm sure Jennie would love that." Mick snorted, a hand drifting to the cut on his neck-"Oh I'm sure she'd just about have a heart attack if that happened."


	7. Cracks

Maria limped off, something about going home-though she had a room here. We'd both tried to make her see reason but she simply grinned and waved us off. "Jennie and now Maria. It feels empty here when their not here." I don't think he meant to say that because he turned away fairly quickly and busied himself with a cup of coffee.   
  
Though considering it was already eight, he might want to rethink that. "You won't get any sleep if you drink that." He snorted; "I'm so use to sleeping with someone else in the apartment these days that every time their both gone, I don't sleep." Ah, that explained some of the grouchiness I'd witnessed in the morning.   
  
"If you want I could crash on the couch." He turned, whatever he was feeling was in his eyes but I couldn't read it-he was never easy to read. No matter what people said about Mick, he wasn't crazy and he wasn't quite sane either, but there was a normal person just behind the pyromania. Sure he was a thief too, but he was as human as anyone else.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Barry." I blinked and what? "Why not?" Mick's shoulders fell, when had he been tense-why had he been tense? He exhaled through his nose and refused to look at me; "Just not a great idea." But, he'd get sleep-unless Snart and his sister had found out about this place and might come over tonight.   
  
"I still don't understand." Mick snorted; "Of course you don't. Just forget it-I'll be fine." But this wasn't making any sense what-so-ever. I rounded the island and snatched his arm away from the coffee cup and he snarled at me-throwing me off and I hit the island. Mick was breathing harshly.   
  
"Barry, you just don't get it do you? How could you-I've been attracted to you since before Raider hit us and afterwards you entered my life as a friend. You have no idea how much it tortured me to have you so close and to know that it would go nowhere and then both you and Maria offer me something so...I can't do this anymore." and he was storming off.

I was a bit stunned that was for sure, he was attracted to me-still? And dear god, why hadn't I seen it? Maria had been right, Mick did like me. But, why? Why me? I wasn't exactly good looking, I knew that-hell everyone knew that. I shivered, Mick and I couldn't work with him still being a partner to Snart, but if he turned around.  
  
Stopped stealing and worked with Maria instead, still stomped around as Heat Wave but on my side-we could work. My gut did an unpleasant flip, if things changed he and I would have less to stop us from being in a relationship, either friends or. Or as more then that, and wouldn't that be something? He knew I was the Flash, so I didn't have to hide my powers from him. Didn't have to hide anything from him because he's Heat Wave.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

I threw my shirt off and landed in bed, the last thing I wanted was to lose Barry's friendship, but there were so many things that could go wrong. I knew I was pig headed and violent. I loved fire more then a lot of things...After all I was the reason my parents died. Because I couldn't warn them about the fire, about how it danced and swelled and was too late.  
  
I wasn't meant for many happy things, Jennie. My light, my beautiful daughter... I was glad that she didn't fear me, that she was young enough not to be embarrassed by my life choices just yet. When she was old enough I think my heart would break, because how could I get out of the life style I'd been living since I was sixteen years old?   
  
Stealing, hiding, setting things on fire, and fighting. That was not a life she needed to be near, but without her, I might just be consumed by the obsession I had with fire. Same for Barry, he was a hero someone little kids should look up to and aspire to be. I just wished I wasn't the way I was, but it was too late now.   
  
I was too set in my old ways no matter what Maria said about the job being exciting, nor Barry's offer to become his partner over being Len's. Where did I even stand with Len anymore? Did he realize what kind of turmoil I was going through thanks to Maria and Barry?  
  
The air shifted and a lithe body molded to my back, I stiffened-"What are you doing?" Barry let one of his arms slid across my side and over my chest. "Cuddling?" It was hesitant, and god I really couldn't say no, only I had to say no. "Barry." His breath brushed against the back of my neck.   
  
"Look I know that there's a lot going on in your life right now. Maria's offer, both of mine." Both? "I only recall one." Barry chuckled, "Well, I hadn't gotten to telling you the second one because it wasn't until after you kind of blurted out that you were attracted to me that I thought about the second one." And that would be? "So what's this second one that you thought up between me shouting at you and you deciding I needed to be cuddled?"  
  
Barry shifted, pulling closer. "That you're not the only one who's been fighting being attracted to someone you shouldn't be." I turned and faced him, he looked so serious-the kind of face I was used to with dealing with the Flash. "I never fought the fact I was attracted to you, kind of hard not to be with that suit of yours." He threw me that quirky little smile I'd grown fond of. "Yeah, well It took you getting out of your suit for me to realize you were attractive to me." Yeah?  
  
"And what exactly are we doing right now?" He was quite for a moment, his eyes searching my face. "I want to try with you. I want us to be more than friends and occasionally enemies." That was a tall order, was I capable of filling it?   
  
"Barry, what if I don't turn good?" He blinked; "Well, don't use me as an alibi and don't get caught." So, he was willing to put up with me as a criminal...But, it would break us apart quicker then anything else could-so If I turned good...I was still loosing people in my life.

"Offer Lisa the same chance, she and Ramon are sickly in love and she pouts a lot." Barry laughed; "I wonder how Snart would take his sister and partner leaving him." He'd be mad, but his version of mad is a bit cold compared to my version. "Probably want to freeze you, but you'd be able to fight him off no problem."   
  
Barry rolled his eyes; "Sure, dose that mean you'd be helping me?" I couldn't help the smile, because fighting Len is something I was good at-he won only for the fact he was a planner and I just went along with things. "It's always a draw when it comes to us, if your that worried about it ask him if he'll come along too-I could always talk him into it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day:  
> High by the Beach- Lana Del Rey


	8. Cheshire

Lisa looked so exasperated that it was funny; "So this is cozy." I smirked at her, before carefully and luckily getting out of bed without waking Barry. She followed me into the kitchen; "Blame him, he's the one who decided to jump in my bed." She snorted and sat on the counter next to me as I fiddled with the coffee machine.

"So...The Flash, Barry in your bed-gonna share what that's about?" I wanted to roll my eyes but I wasn't childish, often. "He and I have been friends for a couple months." Lisa nodded; "And?" I smirked, I'd lied to her and Len about fighting with The Flash, I was pretty banged up, after all, why would they doubt my words?   
  
"Bivolo hit us with his eyes couple months back remember, only we didn't fight we screwed. We ended up talking about it afterwards- Ria crashed in part way, though." Lisa nodded; "And Maria no doubt thought you two looked good together." It was kind of funny how few times Maria and Lisa had met, but thought alike.

"Yeah, then Jennie came into the picture, she and Barry adore each other." Lisa's face went all soft, the kind of look she always had when I brought up Jennie. "That's adorable, I bet they make each other hyper." I didn't want to get into that not one bit. She'd never let Barry hear the end of it, and if she teased him when he was the Flash, his friends might get on his case about it.   
  
Because as far as I was aware only the younger West was aware that he was in contact with me. "So, where's this leave you? I mean you're a bad guy after all." I shook my head; "Maria offered me a job with her and Barry offered me a chance to work with the Flash." Lisa's brows went way up.

"There is no way he's going to get the others to agree to that," I smirked at her; "Well...If you decide that you would like to have a go at it too, that might be the ticket I need in." Lisa grinned; "It would be nice working with Cisco..." Only because she had the biggest crush on the guy.

"But that leaves Lenny out." I nodded, I still didn't know how to handle that one; "Yeah, but you know your brother, what he's like. It will take more than me having a relationship with Barry to make him see the light." Lisa nodded; "And me having one with Cisco, I get what you mean. I'm sure we'll think of something sooner than later."

Someone knocked on the door. One, pause, two, pause, one. "Lenny's here, that's not a good sign." Lisa said and wandered off to get the door, though like Lisa he could have just picked the lock, or maybe she'd copied a key?   
  
Didn't matter at this point. Len was here and if things were going to get out of hand if Barry woke up and wandered out of my room-Len might have a fit or not. Who knew sometimes with the guy, one moment cool as ice and at other times a temper to match my gun.

"Mick." I grunted and fetched a mug, I was not about to be up without coffee for this. I turned and spotted the look on Len's face, okay what was going on with him? He looked tired and stressed...Well, it couldn't be because Hunter because we hadn't been on a mission lately, thank god for people reasoning that we needed a break and going back to our time would be nice. Only that turned out to be a mess didn't it?

"So what's with you Lenny?" Lisa said as she plopped down next to him, he looked at both of us and then let out a giant sigh; "I got a message from Dr. Snow yesterday night, Maria approached her about a...Job if you will. But, not for her, for me." Why would Maria do that and she'd never worked with Len before-just me and Lisa randomly. Unless she had done a job with Len? She sure as hell never mentioned it before, so what was she up to?

"Why would she go to Snow Len?" He looked guilty, not that most people would catch that. "Because Snow and I have been...seeing each other." Wait, what?! Lisa looked just as shocked as I felt, when had Len and Snow started seeing each other! "When that happen?" Barry spoke up, oh great this was going to be interesting. Len swung around, Barry was still in his clothes, after all, I doubted he meant to fall asleep in my bed in my arm's last night.

"What are you doing here?" Len's voice hardened, his arm twitched and Barry shot over to my side, wind ruffling the fur on Len's Parka. "In the kitchen? Getting coffee." Cheeky little bastard, good. About time, he stumped Len for once. Len looked unimpressed, though; "And exactly when did you two become so close?" Barry chuckled, oh no, that was not how this game was going to be played; "I think Barry asked you that first." Lisa grinned at her brother; "Yes, I think Mick's right, when did you and Snow decided to get all friendly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day:  
> Out of the Fire- Digital Daggers


	9. Flash Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting on the whole Leonard Snart, Caitlin Snow romance beginnings ^_^

She looked agitated and frightened, much like the night When Mick and I kidnapped her. I supposed she was a strong willed woman though unlike most women I knew she was also kind, compassionate. She also didn't have to be accosted by these half-assed punks, I walked forward-finally getting noticed by both parties.

"Shit, that's Cold." One of the punks said to his friends, and they all ran like a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs, at least, they were smart enough not to mess with me. Snow, on the other hand, looks just as agitated as before, but she wasn't scared of me...If anything defiant.

"I'd thank you but I doubt you scared them off out of the goodness of your heart." Ah, that explained a thing or two. "And you shouldn't be walking around at night half drunk." She snorted and unsteadily moved from the wall she'd been leaning against. As much as I disliked Flash and his little friends, they were always fun to play with.

"And where are you going in your state?" She glanced back at me; "Home, like I was trying to before those brats decided they needed to mess with me." Where exactly was this fire coming from? She was never so aggressive before, even when she threw scathing remarks at me, Lisa, and Mick.  
  
Maybe it was because she was drunk, wasn't hard to spot considering how much I'd tried to learn about 'Team Flash'. "What are you doing?" She squawked as I grabbed her arm. "Taking you home, I doubt you'll get there on your own without some punk trying to mess with you." She pouted but chose not to say anything about it.

Her apartment wasn't that far away thankfully. She wasn't walking exactly steady after all, She cursed as she attempted to unlock her door. I sighed and snatched the damned keys from her and opened the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked deeper into her place. "Are you coming or what?" She said from another room, nothing for it I supposed. Closing the door, I wondered exactly how I'd gotten myself into this mess.

For a partially drunk person, she seemed to be able to operate her coffee machine well enough. "So..." She frowned and looked at me; "What brought on this brand of stupidity-of getting drunk with no friends around?" She snorted; "I liked someone and realised in the end, it didn't really matter if I liked them or not, they were going to leave one way or another."

Well, that was quite a deluge of information. So, naturally she would rather drink alone then tell her friends that little gold nugget of truth. "You could have told them it was for some other reason." She shrugged; "I could have but Cisco would have seen right through it." Not Barry? He was sometimes a bit dense, but surely he'd notice one of his friends moods right?

"What about Barry?" She snorted; "Him? Notice anything wrong with me when he just came out of a relationship? I doubt he'd notice something that big when he's all weird about Patty." I suppose it was a good thing she was drunk if he was that distracted maybe I could pull a heist without him noticing-a slim possibility but still one none the less.

"You're so using that against him aren't you." Not a question, more of a statement; "Sure, why not." She burst into laughter; "I guess that makes me a bad friend for finding that amusing." Did she now? Well, there was more to this woman than I'd given her credit. "I probably won't remember any of this in the morning." No, she might not.  
  
"Don't hold this against me then." Don't hold what-Her lips pressed harshly against mine and that's what she meant. She tasted like alcohol, something sweet at that. Her eyes were bright when she pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day  
> Down with the fallen-Starset


	10. Relaxation and Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash has some down time before the world decides to intrude.

It wasn't often that he just got to hang out with Cisco and Caitlin, at this point I was kind of surprised I'd managed to keep from Caitlin that I knew about. Well, whatever it was that she had with Cold.

Then again I'd managed to keep Mick from them up to this point too. But, if Caitlin was with Snart. Didn't that mean she wouldn't judge me? That was what I'd been afraid of, now all I had to worry about was Cisco.

It would be so simple if I could just get it off my chest, then I wouldn't be so stressed about the whole situation because seriously I was super stressed about it. "Barry, what’s wrong?" Caitlin always knew, didn't she?

"I found out something about you that I didn't know before." She froze, I almost felt sorry for just blurting that one out. "What would that be?" I could do this, I could tell her I knew and tell her a secret of my own. "I know about you and Snart."

She sat up quickly on the couch and looked at the door quickly before looking at me. "What are you talking about?" She hissed, okay had Snart lied to us or was she just that surprised?

"I um, I was at Mick's apartment and Snart came over..." She let out a moan of irritation. "What were you doing at Rory's? Never mind why would Len tell you about us?"

I giggled; "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to tell us," I was going to freak out after I said this, completely and just I had to do this! "I slept over at Mick's because we've been sort of friends and possibly could be more?"

Her jaw dropped; "Wait so both of us have been worrying for no reason about telling the other?" I laughed, seriously? "Yeah, that sounds about right!" She laughed and threw some popcorn at me, "If I knew that I wouldn't have kept it to myself!"

Only one problem; "Cisco and Jay don't know. Harry could care less as far as I can tell." Caitlin sighed; "There is that. I'm sure Oliver would try to give Mick the 'shovel' talk if he knew." Oliver would kill me if he knew, wait he would kill Mick and then me.

He was fairly protective if the arrows in the back hadn't been proof of that. Caitlin sighed and wrapped an arm around one of mine. "He's different when he's not in his criminal persona, it's nice. But, he's not going to change-Neither is Mick."

I sighed, so far he'd shown me a softer side of himself, letting me know about his daughter...He might try to go straight for her, but he was having issues.

The pyromania didn‘t help matters or the kind of crazy I was used to when fighting Heat Wave. "Len said once that he and Mick were in it for the money and because they didn't want to work...Seems like a load of crap to me."

Sounded like. But, she was right they were criminal. How could I expect him to change? I shouldn't, any relationship that lasted only lasted because the partners didn't expect the other to change, because that would just make them someone they weren't.

But, could I handle Mick being Heat Wave? Could I handle him putting people in danger during a heist, could I accept him even doing a heist? "I think Barry, that we're not meant to have a good time at romance, both of us are far too invested in our men and they're too invested in not seeing the best in themselves."

She was right, I'd seen plenty of good in both of them... Cisco burst into the room a warm grin on his face and food crowding his arms; "Alrighty lets get this show on the road!" He tossed the food and drinks onto the table and grabbed the remote before settling next to me and Caitlin.

About twenty minutes into Die Hard, my phone buzzed, I glanced down at it. Maria, what did she want? I opened her text. 'Mick, gems, @ 9' Shit. Why would she tell me? How did she even know that he was going to do a heist?

So, a jewelry place? Most likely Gliders influence considering that Mick and Cold had stolen more paintings and what have you then jewels.

'K.where at?' Maria's response was almost instant. 'Not telling ;)' Of course she wasn't. But, it wouldn't be hard to figure out where since I knew when. I could run to the most likely places and see if I find them.

This would be the first time I would have to fight Mick since we’d started whatever this weird relationship was. Dear god, could I actually fight him? Or Snart knowing that he was seeing Caitlin?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was the chapter! At this point I'm pretty sure where I'm heading and now I just need to walk along lol I will try to post new chapters when I can, but I used up all my backlog T_T and my muse said sorry you need to write other things T_T darn it. I am working on the next chapter though!


End file.
